memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Shisma
Archivierung alter Nachrichten '' WARNUNG: Diese Seite ist 52KB groß; einige Browser könnten Probleme haben, Seiten zu bearbeiten, die größer als 32KB sind. Überlegen Sie bitte, ob eine Aufteilung der Seite in kleinere Abschnitte möglich ist. '' Dies finde ich grad beim editieren der Seite... Ich empfehle deine Diskussion mal in Archive zu unterteilen. -- Enomine 13:50, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Guinan Huhu, Shisma, kannst du mir bitte einen kleinen Gefallen tun und ein neues/besseres Bild für Guinan heraussuchen? Ich habe von Bilderbearbeitung wirklich keine Ahnung, ansonsten würde ich es selbst machen, da mir das derzeitige Bild nicht wirklich zusagt. Janeway 16:29, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :ich finde das derzeitige bild eigentlich in ordung. was stört dich daran? ich sehe gerade du hast das bild selbst hochgeladen ?!?!--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:47, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Jo, ich weiß, dass ich es damals hochgeladen hatte, doch mittlerweile denke ich, dass ein Bild, dass z.b. Guinans Körper ebenfalls zeigt und nicht nur das Gesicht besser hineinpassen würde. Janeway 18:32, 25. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Artikel zum sofortigen Löschen Da Defchris derzeit nicht da ist und Bravomike Urlaub hat, bist du der einzige aktive Admin derzeit. Kannst du deshalb mal die Artikel, die sofort gelöscht werden können, bearbeiten? Gruß --Tobi72 18:59, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :sorry, ich bin so nächlässig :(--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:29, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hi, ähm...wie genau funzt das mit dem Artiekl des Monats? Wir haben ja im Moment keinen aktuellen. --HenK | discuss 08:55, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :ich kann nur raten. welcher artikel soll den der artikel des monats werden? --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:03, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Gute Frage. --HenK | discuss 09:09, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Vllt. einer, der noch nicht war. Z. B. der?: Tosk-Jäger. Oder ein anderer. Wie wird denn das bestimmt? Hab da keine regeln gefunden. --HenK | discuss 12:05, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Der DAU mal wieder... Was bringt denn diese Markierung? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:44, 2. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :damit zeichnet man abkürzungen aus. zum beispiel so: VOY (siehe quelltext). ist eine logische formatierung für suchmaschienen oder z.b. sreenreader--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:13, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:11, 4. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Zusammenzufassende Artikel Kannst du dich bitte mal um diese Liste kümmern? Danke: Forum:Zusammenzufassende Artikel. -- Cid Highwind 11:04, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Kat: Stellares Objekt Jetz sag nich, ich war falsch^^, wie du siehst, hab ich eben alle Artikel mit kat:Stellares Objekt|! geändert, das |! entfernt. Wobei ich mir gedacht habe, dass es viele Artikel gab, die eine Art bezeichnen und ohne |! waren. Dort waren zu viele |! Artikel. Ich denke, |! Artikel sollen nur Artikel sein, die direkt der Katname sind, also zum Beispiel Stern in der Kat Stern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:30, 4. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :da müssen IMO alle erklärenden artikel rein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:47, 4. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Noch mal abbr Hallo, ich hab ja nicht direkt die Einführung des abbr-tags mitbekommen, deswegen frag ich noch mal nach, ob die farbliche Gestaltung Absicht ist. Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich das Schwarz nämlich ziemlich ungünstig, sieht im Fließtext einfach komisch aus. Soll das so sein? Könnte man das ändern?--Bravomike 17:11, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :willkommen zurück;) .die gestaltung ist keine absicht wenn der text schwarz ist. bei mir ist es auchnicht schwarz. der internet explorer 7 hat (mal wieder) probleme damit. ich versuche noch das zu ändern--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:17, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Tja, Urlaub vorbei, jetzt gibt's wieder Prüfungen... Mit Firefox habe ich zuerst keinen Unterschied bemerkt, da sieht alles gut aus, aber als ich mit IE geschaut habe hab' ich überhaupt erst den abbr-tag bemerkt, denn mit IE sieht das wirklich blöd aus. Wenn Du da mal schauen könntest wäre das wirklich super, danke. MfG--Bravomike 17:26, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Um die Sache etwas voran zu treiben, habe ich dich und Bravomike als Bureaucrat in Memory Alpha:Administrator-Kandidaten vorgeschlagen. Hab erstmal keinen besseren Platz gefunden. Wenn es wo anders hin soll, dann kann die Wahl auch verschobe werden. Bis dahin denke ich, gelten die gleichen Regeln wie bei der Admin-Wahl, wobei ich denke, dass da keiner was gegen einwändet.--Tobi72 20:41, 20. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Bureaucrat! Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Wahl zu beenden, da genug Zeit verstrichen ist, und derzeit kein Admin da ist, der nicht gewählt ist und die Wahl sonst beenden könnte. Habe Bravo schon gefragt, ob er Avatar anschreiben kann, um die Änderungen vornehmen zu lassen. Wenn du eher hier bist, kannst du das ggf. auch machen. Ich denke ein aktueller Admin sollte dies beantragen, ist mehr offiziell.--Tobi72 19:43, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::vielen dank :). ich weis nicht genau was du meinst. ich bin bereits Bürokrat. Ebenso wie bravo. warum soll ich avatar also anschreiben?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:40, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Bravo hatte das schon gemacht. Er hat Avatar gebeten, euch zu Bureaucrats zu machen, da niemand anderes erreichbar war, der dies tun konnte. Der hatte euch dann zu Bureaucrats hochgestuft (Auch Cid). Und Bravo hat uns (Klossi, Roggan und mich) dann zu Admins gemacht. Also alles erledigt.--Tobi72 20:44, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ah, jetzt sehe ich erst das datum. *confused* sorry, das ich nicht früher reagiert habe--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:53, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Jo... Die neue Nachricht, ist eine von denen, die vom Wiki-Team reingestellt wurde. --Tobi72 20:58, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bajoranische Prophezeiung Du hattest in dem besagten Artikel den Teil "es gibt hunderte Prophezeiungen über den Abgesandten" wieder rausgenommen. Ich wollte das jetzt nicht einfach wieder rückgängig machen, aber meiner Meinung gehört das doch unbedingt in den Absatz "Prophezeiungen über den Abgesandten" mit hinein, schließlich sagt Sisko genau das. --Egeria 19:47, 3. Mai 2008 (UTC) :entschuldige, ich dachte ich hätte des 1:1 so mitgeschrieben--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:27, 3. Mai 2008 (UTC) VOY-Eplinks Hallo Shisma! Kannst Du bitte hier mal vorbeischauen und mir sagen, ob ich das so machen soll/darf? Grazie! --HeatPoint 11:07, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) Bildschirm Hallo! Ich glaube es heißt Bildschirm, nicht Bildschrim. Musst du mal drauf achten, denn das Bild Klingonische Schiffe auf dem Bildschrim der Enterprise-D.jpg hat nen Fehler im Namen. Das gleiche gilt für alle Artikel, in denen das Bild Verwendung findet. --Plasmarelais 22:02, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse‎ Bevor du dir die Mühe machst kann ich mal kurz einen Kompromiss bei Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse machen, ohne dass wir die Artikel rüber kopieren müssen, wenn dir dieser nicht gefällt dann sag auch nichts mehr :) --Klossi 20:19, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :ich hab das bemerkt. keine panik. ich wollte warten bis jemand anderes antwortet--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:22, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab es deshalb entfernt weil dadurch dann sinnlos Lücken in den Einzelnen Artikeln entstanden außerdem wie du siehst wird das ja nicht mehr gebraucht, hoffe bist jetzt mit dem Kompromiss so wie ich den Artikel gestaltet habe zufrieden. --Klossi 21:47, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :dadurch sollten keine lücken enstehen.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:49, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sorry dachte, dadurch das ich jetzt den Artikel überarbeitet habe würden die noinclude tag nicht mehr gebraucht. --Klossi 18:00, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :ich meinte eingentlich den USS Venture‎ artikel (das ist ein schiff der galaxy klasse ;) . aber auch sonst könnte der noinclude tag ja noch nützlich sein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:03, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, eigentlich weiß man ja nie wozu man sie dann noch braucht ;) --Klossi 18:04, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Bier Schön, dass du auch am Artikel Bier arbeitest aber wenn ich gerade das Bild:Bier.jpg hochlade was glaubst du wohl für welchen Artikel ich das verwende ;) --Klossi 10:34, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :sorry, ich dachte ich könnte was einbringen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:39, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::war auch gut so an diese Folge hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. --Klossi 10:46, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Christentum Hi! Du hast geschrieben, dass du den Aussagewert nicht so ganz verstehst. Meinst du den Inhalt des Absatzes oder meinen Edit? --Plasmarelais 10:57, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :ich meinte den inhalt des absatzes.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:38, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ach so, alles klar. --Plasmarelais 11:45, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich muss dem Zustimmern. Der Absatz macht keinen Sinn. ::# Im 24. Jahrhundert wird eine Kirchgemeinde meist von einem Geistlichen geleitet. <-- Das ist nicht nur im 24. Jahrhundert so, allerdings weder für jetzt, noch für das 24. Jahrhundert canonisch belegt. ::# So sieht Captain Sisko in einer Vision seinen Vater als Prediger. <-- Dieser Teil der Episode spielt im 20. Jahrhundert und die Aussage hat nichts mit dem vorherigen Satz zu tun. Und nur um die Episode in Christentum zu erwähnen ist das einfach zu belanglos. ::# Die Mutter von Kasidy Yates will, dass Kasidy von einem Pfarrer getraut wird. <-- Der einzige Teil, den ich in dem Artikel lassen würde. ::Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, nehme ich den Rest raus.--Tobi72 12:33, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::nein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:50, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Nein? nicht raus nehmen oder nein, nichts dagegen?--Tobi72 13:01, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::ja-ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:15, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Gut kommuniziert ;-) --Plasmarelais 14:39, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :jo ^^--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:40, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Erledigt.--Tobi72 16:56, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Buchcover Hi, bin nur neugierig. Warum hast du denn das Buchcover von Ernte den Sturm durch ein weit größeres ersetzt. Zumal ja die Dageigröße für Bilder eigentlich 70 KB nicht überschreiten soll? Die Auflösung war doch oday, auch für die neue Sidebar, oder nicht? --Egeria 01:21, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :das ursprüngliche hatte eine schlechtere Quallität. dateiengröße is eigentlich egal^^. was für eine sidebar?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:42, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ah, ja, ich dachte nur, weil ich bei einem meiner ersten die ich hochgeladen habe gleich drauf hingewiesen wurde - war auch n'bißchen arg groß, über 400 kb ;). Die Sidebar mit den allgemeinen Angaben, die ist doch jetzt breiter geworden, wegen der Einführung des neuen Skins oder der Angleichung an MA/e oder was weis ich. --Egeria 17:27, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::tut mir leid. es ist scheinbar ansichtssache ;). ich denke das bilder, wenn sie eine hohe bildquallität haben ruhig größer als ein mb sein können. um diese sidebars habe ich mich nicht gekümmert, ich bin auch strickt gegen ihre einführung--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:11, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Post Ich habe Dir eine E-Mail zukommen lassen, ist die angekommen? --intoxic8ed 17:44, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :ah, du warst dass. tut mir leid, ich habe der mail etwas misstraut da ich auch sonst eine menge spam bekomme. das wiki system hätte ruhig dazu schreiben können, das die mail von ihr stammt. was kann ich für dich tun?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:59, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Von "ihr"...? Benehm' ich mich so weiblich? ;-) Wie auch immer, das würde ich gerne per Mail klären. --intoxic8ed 18:04, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::mit "ihr" meine ich das wiki-system. ok, stelle deine frage ruhig per mail--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:11, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::: So, sie hat Dir jetzt ein zwei Sätzchen geschrieben :-) --intoxic8ed 18:36, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hast Du meine zweite Mail bekommen? --intoxic8ed 20:44, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re: Ich finde Infos sollten zusammenhängend sein und außerdem wenn dein Internet langsam ist oder dein Rechner, kann das manchmal ganz schön nervend sein wenn du sowas anklickst und dann baut sich ewig diese Info auf, die eigentlich auf der selben Seite steht. --Klossi 19:56, 3. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :also, das ist ein ankerlink, der steht genau so auf der seite, wie alles andere auch. ich denke, an dieser stelle muss man das nicht unbedingt lesen, warum also nicht fußnoten nutzen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:05, 3. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re:kannst du bitte prüfen... Ich komme im Moment leider nicht an meine DVD's dran, da ich Besuch habe und es hier etwas eng ist. Reicht es noch am 24.08.? Dann ist der Besuch wieder weg und ich hab hoffentlich aufgeräumt und kann schauen.--Tobi72 17:16, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :ja, ok. hat ja keine eile--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:18, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich glaube nicht, dass man da was sieht. Die Überblicksansicht am Anfang der Szene ist ja sowieso eine Wiederverwendung des Bildmaterials aus . Mal eine Frage: War die zweite Tür nur in zu sehen, oder wurde sie auch in anderen Episoden gezeigt?--Bravomike 17:23, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::naja, nur in auf einem display--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:25, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ach deswegen die Frage nach Dingen, die später noch mal endgültig kanonisiert wurden. Danke--Bravomike 17:27, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Kleinen Symbole Hi, gibts schon was neues hierzu? Forum:Die kleinen Symbole.... --HenK | discuss 20:24, 24. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tuvoks "Sexappeal" Hallo. Sorry, ich habe die Sache mit dem Sexappeal eingefügt, ohne auf die Diskussionsseite zu sehen. Wäre ja auch komisch, wenn ein so "ungewöhnlicher" Spruch noch nicht vermerkt wäre. Übrigens: Du bist verdammt schnell. Wie oft checkst du denn die "letzten Änderungen"?! Ich fühle mich langsam kontrolliert ;-) . -- Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 17:58, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :im Moment eigentlich gar nicht so oft. bin vielmehr mit arbeiten beschäftigt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:31, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Der IP-User Hallo, hast du irgendeine Idee, was wir gegen den IP-User machen können? Der hat heute schon einiges angestellt und nun war er schon wieder da. Gibt es irgendwelche Vorkehrungen, die wir treffen können?--Tobi72 17:53, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :ehm, ich hab ihn gesperrt. meinst du das war voreilig? --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:58, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe den heute schon einmal gesperrt. Der hat dann einfach seinen Internetverbindung resettet und dann hatte er einen neue IP-Adresse und war wider drin. Wenn der Benutzer wieder kommt, werde ich mich an http://www.t-com.de/ip-abuse wenden und dort sind die Login-Informationen gespeichert. Die werden sich dann hoffentlich darum kümmern. Das ist kein Spaß mehr.--Tobi72 18:07, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gerade eben hatte er der MA wieder einen Besuch abgestattet, um bereits gelöschte stubs von ihm erneut zu erstellen, hauptsächlich Personen des 20. Jahrhunderts, die nichts mit Star Trek oder der MA zu tun haben, seine sonstigen Korrigturen kann man sich auch sparen. http://www.t-com.de/ip-abuse dringend nötig! --Andy Riker 13:42, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Kümmere mich darum.--Tobi72 16:31, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Dialogzitate Ich hätte mal eine allgemeine Frage. Was mir bei ein paar Episoden auffällt, ist, dass man meiner Ansicht nach bei der Masse an Zitaten etwas übertreibt, für ein paar humorvolle oder mit tiefem Sinn verbundene Zitate ist so ein Abschnitt doch gedacht. Aktuellstes Beispiel ist . Gibt es eine ungefähre Begrenzung von Zitaten pro Episode, oder anders gesagt, ist bei diesem Beispiel ( ) übertrieben worden? MfG --Andy Riker 18:03, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo. Ich weiß, deine Nachricht ist eigentlich an Shisma adressiert, aber ich würde auch ganz gerne mein Meinung dazu loswerden. Das Beispiel, das du anführst, ist meines Erachtens wirklich extrem, wir sind schließlich keine Transscript-Seite. Wirklich lesenswert sind ja eigentlich nur witzige oder für die entsprechende Person unübliche Zitate. Daher würde ich alles entfernen, das nicht diesen Kriterien entspricht. Eine konkrete Obergrenze ist schwierig festzulegen, da es je nach Episode mehr oder weniger zu sagen gibt. --Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 18:53, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Noch schnell eine Ergänzung: Die Zitate entsprechen von der Wiki-Formatierung her nicht der (meines Wissens) aktuellen Vorlage für Zitate mit ( . : Wie sieht es eigentlich mit der Handhabung von Zitaten aus? Manche schreiben diese wie oben, andere arbeiten mit ..., wieder andere erzeugen die Formatierung mit den gängigen Befehlen fett, kursiv, "Anführungszeichen". Was ist gültig? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 19:04, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, also gültig is die variante mit der obigen Dialogzitat-Vorlage. Die anderen varianten sind veraltet. Nur wurden sie halt noch nicht ersetzt. Aber kann natürlich jeder gerne machen. Und das Beispiel "Blasphemie" seh ich auch als etwas übertrieben an. --HenK | discuss 23:12, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) also, ich denke es gibt keine Begrenzung was den Umfang der Dialogzitate-Sektion angeht. und das ist auch gut so. wenn eine Episode 500 gute Zitate hat, dann könnten von mir aus 500 Zitate in der Seite stehen. Jedoch sehe ich in vielen Arikeln einfach Zitate die keinen Aussagewert haben, die irgendwie aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen sind, und, gerade in viele Zitate die nur die Handlung voran bringen, aber nichts sagen. Ich würde vlt eine qualitative Begrenzung in Betracht ziehen. Das Zitat muss für sich allein ein Statement auf den Punkt bringen. wir müssten darüber vlt mal ausgiebig diskutieren. was die Formatierung angeht, so ist ... semantisch korrekt für die wörtliche Wiedergabe einer Aussage. kursiv hat keine Bedeutung für sich, man schreibt eben nur Schiffsnamen so.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:08, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Also kursiv würde ich nicht so ohne weiteres fallen lassen, da man (übrigens auch in der Vorlage) sieht, dass dieses Kursive für die Einleitung der Situation verwendet wird. So kann man die Einleitung vom Rest des Zitates absetzen (was ich persönlich auch befürworte): :Die ausführliche Diskussion, die du vorschlägst, würde ich gerne in Zehn Vorne eintragen. Viele Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 12:25, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Umleitungen Hallo. Ich würde mich über ein wenig Input auf der Seite Hilfe Diskussion:Umleitung freuen. Ich will keine Unruhe stiften, aber das Nein eines einzelnen Benutzers finde ich doch zu wenig an Internetdemokratie. --Baum 19:30, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC)